Dark Horse
by theseriallove
Summary: "Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse" / Elijah is leaving Mystic Falls, will Elena let him go? [smut added]
1. I knew you were gonna come to me

„_I knew you were_

_You were gonna come to me"_

He didn't know why he suddenly found himself in front of her window. Something was drawing him to her. He couldn't put his finger on it; all he knew was that he had to see her again. He needed to see the little spark in her eye that appeared every time she saw him. To smell her chocolate hair, to touch her satin olive skin, to feel her soft full lips on his.

He reached for the window nob but something stopped him. She wasn't his to take. She belonged to someone else. The Salvatore brothers hold her heart in their hands and she let them.

He let go. The desire to hold her in his arms and to taste her lips was burning in his chest, but he needed her to be only his. He was not one to share. Especially when it came to love. He turned away from the window and was ready to leave.

"_And here you are_

_But you better choose carefully_

'_cause I, I'm capable of anything"_

"Elijah?"

He loved the ways she spoke his name and he would recognize it anywhere. He turned to face her.

"Elena," her name escaped his lips.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him letting him into her room through the window. She sat on her bed and he walked to her dresser.

"I-" he didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell her the truth because he himself was not sure what was this all about. All he knew was that he wanted her and the fact that they were now breathing the same air was not helping. He looked into her eyes. She looked a little confused but still relaxed and he knew that she wasn't afraid of him because she believed that he would never harm her. In any way.

She was wrong.

He wanted to.

He wanted to taste her blood, the red elixir of life that ran through her veins. He could hear her heart beat, it was calm and steady but he knew that was about to change.

"My apologize, my sweet Elena, I felt the need to see you before –" he couldn't say it but in his heart that wasn't beating for so long he knew that he needed to get away.

"Before what?" she asked making her way to him. Concerned.

"Before I leave Mystic Falls," she froze. The little spark in her eye disappeared.

"Leave? Where are you going?"

"New Orleans, perhaps. I have not decided yet," he turned to face the mirror because he could feel what was coming.

"When are you returning?" he could hear a little piece of hope in her voice, as she would pray for him to stay.

"I will not come back, Elena," he saw in the mirror what he was afraid of. She broke. Human couldn't see it, but Elijah was not human. He was able to see her break inside.

She reached his hand and turned him to her, "Why?"

"That shall not concern you. I came because I could not leave without saying goodbye," he raised her hand that was still in his and placed a kiss on the back of it.

"It was pleasant to meet you, lovely Elena. I will keep your memory in my mind until my last breath."

He was about to leave but couldn't because she was still holding his hand. He looked up to meet her gaze and all he could see was a burning desire.

"_Make me your Aphrodite_

_Make me your one and only_"

The beast inside his was set free. He grabbed her arms and pulled her closer to him. Then he gave her a moment. A moment for her to walk away. But she didn't. She was standing in front of him in her shorts and tank top and her eyes were gazing at him sending a clear message; _take me!_

* * *

**This is just a taste and question for you if you want me to continue :)**


	2. Like a bird without a cage

He placed his hand on her left cheek storing his thumb over her skin that had now the color of rose petals. When he reached the edge of her lip he could feel her shook. This small motion of her made him smile a little. She looked at him from under her long dark lashes like a crow flaps its wings. She was giving him her permission.

And he took it.

He slid his hand into her hair and moved her head closer to him. Suddenly she placed her index finger over his lips. Her action confused him.

"Not yet," she whispered.

"What game are you attempting to play with my, dear Elena?" he asked.

"You wanted to leave, so I want to show you what you're leaving," she slowly ran her hands under his jacket and moved them up letting it fall to the floor.

"Ups," she smiled. Elijah raised his eyebrow. "That, my lovely Elena, was my favorite jacket," she bit her lower lip and he so craved to do the same.

"_So you wanna play with magic_

_Boy, you should know what you're falling for"_

She slowly started to unbutton his shirt. One by one and each time her fingers made contact with his skin his blood boiled in his veins with desire. He knew what she was trying to do. She wanted to make him go crazy for her. And she was successful.

When she was done with the buttons she let the shirt fall down. Elena loved the view that rose in front of her and he could felt it. She placed the fingertips of her left hand on his chest and she walked around the half-naked original that was now in the resident of her bedroom.

Elijah stayed still; he knew that any movement could cause her to stop. And he would have never wanted that.

After she finished her circle around him she took his hands into her own and walked him to the bed. She sat him down and moved away from him to turn off the light.

"Elijah?" she spoke and started to light up the candles that were on her dresser.

"Yes," he said in deep voice waiting for whatever she was about to do.

"Can I ask you something?" she turned to him. He nodded. "You loved Tatia, right? And you loved Katherine, too."

"That is not actually a question, Elena," he smiled.

"Yeah, I know, but," she moved towards him and cupped his face into her hands raising it up to meet her gaze. "Have you ever felt something for me?"

Her question startled him.

He placed his hands over hers, "Of course I did," he said it like it was something he wasn't given a choice in. She turned away.

"Because I look like them," she was disappointed but not surprised. Unlike him.

"No, that is not –" he stood up and walked towards her putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Elena?" she turned to face him. "I have not fallen for you because of your resemblance to them. I fall for you because you are so divergent. I fall in love with you for your heart, your soul, your compassion. Not because you are a ringer of the faces that I once knew and was betrayed by."

A tear appeared in her eye and was about to roll down her cheek but he caught it with his thumb.

"_This love will make you levitate_

_Like a bird_

_Like a bird without a cage"_

He wanted to kiss her so badly. To comfort her. But he knew that unless she wanted it too he couldn't take it from her. She looked deeply in his eyes knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Permission granted," she said with a smile. And there it was. The little spark in her eye. The one that had disappeared. But he found it again.

He put his left hand on her waist and cupped her face with the other. Elijah slowly pulled her closer to him, experiencing the moment before their first kiss because that happens only once. The tension between them filled her bedroom with electricity. She felt like she was pulled into a lightening ball. They both were. And neither of them wanted to leave. Ever.

They were so close to each other that it seemed like the air around them was gone and the only ways to breathe again was to dive into each other.

"Elena," Elijah gasped quietly. She closed her eyes and gave in.

Their lips touched and a wave of some invisible force ran through their bodies. And in that moment they both knew they were bounded together and they would never let go. Because if they did, it would kill them. Instantly.

She placed her hands on his bare shoulders and then ran them up into his hair. She needed him closer. He slipped his hand under the light fabric of her top to feel her flesh.

"Elijah," she said when he gave her the freedom to breathe. "I need you."

"You have me, Elena. I am yours," he whispered.

"No," she shook her head. "That's not what I meant," she bit her lip. She didn't know how to say it, how to describe what she was feeling and what she needed from him. He noticed her confused and desperate expression.

"Elena, love, what is it?" he asked pulling her closer to him.

"I need _you_," she repeated hoping he would see in her eyes what she was trying to say.

He did.

_It's in the palm of your hand now, baby _

_It's a yes or no, no maybe_

"Elena," he looked down and let go off her. "That would not be wise right now. Maybe – "

"No," she reacted. "No maybe. I need you now and if you don't feel the same way then please leave."

She turned away letting him decide for the both of them.

"You know I cannot do it," he turned her around and kissed her again.

_So just be sure before you give it all to me _

_All to me, give it all to me_

"But I need you to be certain of your decision, Elena. There will not be a way back," he wanted her but he needed to be sure that this was what she desired.

"Elijah," she spoke gently reaching his face, "I do not need a way back. I will go anywhere as long as it is with _you_."

He grabbed the bottom edge of the top and she raised her arms so he could pull it over her head. When it was gone she also put down her shorts. They moved to the bed and she lay down on the mattress with him on top of her.

"Elijah?"

"Yes?" he smiled in the corner of her mouth.

"I think you still have too much fabric on," she said pointing at his jeans.

"Oh, really? I sense that we can fix that," he moved with his vampire speed and before Elena could blink again, his pants were nicely folded on her chair.

"Now, that's more like it."

He reached her side and slipped his hand under her torso.

"I think," Elena felt a relive on her chest, "we can miss this as well," he said throwing her bra on the floor. She giggled covering her mouth with her fingers. He rose up on his knees so he could enjoy the view in front of him. He stayed like that for a moment.

"Elijah? What is it?" she asked.

He smiled, "You really have no idea, do you?" She looked at him, confused.

"You do not know how beautiful you are."

Even in the candle lighting he could see the blood that warmed up her cheeks.

* * *

**Okay, I'm not sure if I should continue because this would be my first time writing a love-making scene. Do you want me to try or is this enough?**


	3. As you wish, my love

**So I decided to write the love-making scene. But like I said, it's my first, so please be nice. And I'm sorry it's so short but I just need to find my confidence.**

* * *

_So human, _he thought. She was so human that maybe she could help him feel his humanity again. That dark hole inside him that screamed after being filled. The place his humanity once was.

He lay down on her again and kissed her. Then he moved his lips along her jawline down her neck. He could feel her shiver. That was a sensitive place for human who was more than once bitter by a vampire, but this one was not going to hurt her. Elijah was softly moving his lips over the skin of her neck.

When he moved lower towards her breast he could hear her heart beating faster. He smiled and his left hand found its way up to one of her breasts and his tongue took care of the other one. At the first contact it made with her nipple Elena's back arched and she moaned his name.

Elijah could swear he'd never heard more beautiful sound.

When he was done with her breast he moved back up to her lips and gave another kiss. Then he kneeled between her legs again and he put his thumbs under the strings of her panties. She bit her lip. She placed both of her legs on one side so he could remove them. After they were somewhere on the floor he grab her right ankle and put it on his left shoulder. With Elena's eyes following his every move Elijah placed kisses all over it, making his ways to her calves and her thigh.

From his now lying position he looked up to see Elena's dark eyes burning with desire because he was closing up on finding the place she wanted him the most. He could feel it, sense it. Her arousal.

He smiled and deliberately avoided making contact with the sweet spot between her legs. Moving on to her left thigh he could hear her whine of disapproval.

"Was there something I missed, my love," he casually asked when he reached her left ankle.

"You could say that," Elena answered biting down to her index finger.

"Shall we see what I could do about that? And maybe correct my mistake?" he was smiling at her now.

She nodded.

He lay down and embraced her legs with his arms that his hands were now on her underbelly reaching for her pussy. Before he dived into her he once more looked into her eyes and all he could see was desire and love.

When his tongue made its first contact with her sensitive skin she shivered and groaned; and that made him want her even more. He moved the tip of his tongue over her clit in circular motion and that made her involuntary arch her back from the mattress. He moved one his hands up to reach her sternum and he ran his palm across her belly down to her core.

The moment she felt his fingers on her spot she shivered again and ran her hands through his hair just to keep him in place. He very lightly mover his fingers at her entrance but he wouldn't put them in, where she wanted them.

"Elijah?" she moaned.

"Yes, my love," he said into her clit.

"Please!" she begged.

"Please what?" he giggled.

She raised his head with her hands: "Are you trying to make me explode?"

He smiled again.

"Don't make me push you," she said basically sating up reaching his fingers. "I need you _in_ me," she said urgently. "Now," she grabbed his arms and pulled him over body. They kissed.

"Are you su – "

"Yes. You asked me before and my answered has not changed, Elijah," she kissed him once more to reassure him.

"As you wish, my love," he said and placed his cock at her entrance. He looked into her eyes and slowly entered her.

In this moment he knew he reached the gates of heaven and in a while all his sins will be washed away by Elena's purity. Because if someone as good and compassionate as Elena let him be a part of her, there is no way he was doomed. There was still hope for him. For his own redemption that he'd seek for so long.

They moved together in a motion of passion and love like a ship that is sailing the ocean. Free, living in a moment. Elena placed her hands on his back to support herself because she felt it coming. Elijah felt it too so he raised himself up and his fingers reached her clitoris.

In a couple of seconds Elena came like a hurricane and her tapering walls made Elijah to come right after her. He moved down to kiss her and then he roll over on his back and took Elena with him so her head was resting on his chest and her leg was wrapped around him.

They both lay down for a while and Elijah could hear Elena's heart beating slower. She fell asleep.

"Oh, my lovely Elena," he whispered stroking her hair. "If only you knew what you had done to me. I haven't felt this ways for what seems like forever. _You _made me feel like a human again. And it is something I've been missing the most as a vampire," he kissed her forehead. "I love you, Elena Gilbert."

"I love you, too," she whispered.

* * *

**So did you like it? If yes, please let me know if you want me to continue. I'm sure what course the would take but if you like my love-scene-writing I can promise more. If not, that's okay too. I will just stick to my basics. **


	4. Dear Diary

**I decided to continue with a "morning-after" scene. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

When she opened her eyes she was in a dark cold room. She tried to blink her eyes to make her vision better but this darkness was different than anything she'd ever experienced. Elena wrapped her arms around her body and realized that she was only in a shirt.

"Hello?" she said but when she spelled the word out of her mouth, she couldn't hear anything. She tried again. Nothing.

_Where the hell am I? _she thought. Then she remembered.

_Elijah._

She spent the night with Elijah and they declared their love for each other. And then – Again. Nothing.

Why can't she remember?

Suddenly, she heard a noise. It sounded like someone would open a door. A really old door. Then there was a bright flash of light and a familiar voice said: "Hello, Elena."

"No!" she screamed.

It took her a few seconds to realize that she was in her bed in the arms of an original who was trying to calm her down.

"Elena, love, it's alright. You are going to be alright," he was pulling the hair out of her face so he could look her in the eye.

"Elijah?" she was so confused but glad that he was there and this was all just a bad dream. She tried to steady her heartbeat by placing her hand on her chest.

"Oh my god, Elijah," she said breathing heavily. "It's been a long time since I had so vivid dream."

They lay down again and he grabbed a blanket and covered her with it.

"Tell me," he simply said.

After she told him he was quiet for a while. "Do you remember who it was?" he then asked her.

"No. But I know that I recognized that voice and not in a good way. Anyway," she raised her head and kissed him. "Good morning."

"Good morning," he said and kissed her right back.

"Why don't you go have a nice shower while I make you some breakfast?" he was already walking to the chair to get dressed.

"I have a better idea," she said and when he turned to ask her what she was thinking, he saw her lying in her bed, uncovered, with a wicked smile on her face. "Why don't you join me?"

She didn't need to say it twice.

He took her into his arms and in a blink of an eye they were in the shower with hot water running down their bodies.

"Elijah, you have to warn me before you do something like that," she smiled. He turned her around so she was facing the wall and he placed her hands on each side of her head. Then he parted her legs whispering into her ear: "Stay."

He ran his hands down her naked body until he reached her underbelly. In a split of a second his fingers were on her clitoris.

"Oh, Elijah," she moaned and wanted to turn to him. He stopped and whispered again: "I said, do not move," pushing her hands against the wall again, "or I will stop."

That was the last thing she wanted so she obeyed and stayed in place while he continued where he left off. One of his hands was circling her clit and the other ran up to her breasts. In the close position she could feel his member against her back and she wanted to have him inside her again, but she knew Elijah was directing this show and all she could do was to enjoy the ride.

It was not long before he switched and she now had his skilled fingers inside her.

"Oh, god," she screamed. She never experienced something like that. Her walls were tumbling and to make her come even harder he palmed her clit.

"Elijah," she cried out his name like a prayer when she collapsed on the wall. But he was not finished with her.

"Love?" he said and took her moan as a yes. He reached for her chin and turned her head to kiss her. She parted her lips and let him in. While she was busy with his tongue he prepared his cock and when she was least expecting it her entered her. But since he was still holding her head in place she could not break the kiss. And he started to move.

When he felt she could not breath anymore he set her free and placed her hands on the wall once more. For support and better angle he placed his hands on her hips and started to thrust into her faster.

"Oh, Elena," now it was his turn to moan.

She lost control and broke from her position against the wall and placed one of her hands on the back of his head arching her back even more in the process. Elijah took advantage of it and bit her earlobe. She shivered and that made the beast inside him to want more.

"Elena," it wasn't a groan of passion, he was begging her because he knew he could not hold the beast any longer. And she knew exactly what he needed.

"Do it, Elijah," she said, "I'm trusting you."

He didn't need anything else.

Elena could hear him to set it free and in a second she felt the skin on the base of her neck crack but there was no pain. Only an enormous wave of pleasure that ran through her entire body.

It was a long time since Elijah tasted the sacred Petrova blood. But as he learnt over the centuries each of the doppelgängers had something different in their veins. Tatia's blood had slightly salty taste and Katerina's was a bit bitter. And he had taster many other women before but none was sweetest than Elena's. It was like tasting strawberries for the first time. So delicious.

"Elijah, I'm gonna co –" she couldn't even finish the sentence because Elijah's fingers found her clit and that made Elena explode. And Elijah followed.

They both collapsed on the floor of the shower. Elena relaxed on top of Elijah while he was offering her his bleeding wrist. She took it and he lightly stroke her wet hair. When her wound was healed he reached for a shampoo and slowly massaged the product into her hair. After washing the foam away he did the same with a conditioner. They both stand up and Elena took a shower cream and put some of it on a sponge moving it all over Elijah's body making bubbles along the way. When she was done she handed it to Elijah he returned the favor, carefully cleaning every inch of her skin. After they washed away all the foam he kissed her and they moved to the bedroom and put on their cloths.

"Elijah?"

"Yes, Elena?" he smiled.

"Why don't you go make that breakfast and I'll tidy it up in here."

"As you wish," he said kissing her cheek.

When he left the room, Elena sat on her bed with her journal on her knees.

_Dear Diary, - _she looked up; she didn't know what to write because her feelings were indescribable. She had never experienced something like this and she couldn't even remember reading it in any story or a poem she'd ever read.

_Maybe I need some time to process it, _she thought closing her diary. She quickly picked up the rest of the cloths from the floor and made the bed. On her way down she could smell the breakfast Elijah was making for her.

_Pancakes._

She smiled and entered the kitchen.

"What happened upstairs after I left?" he asked but Elena got confused.

"What do you mean?" she placed her hands on the counter.

"Your heart," he pointed on her chest. "I have never heard anything like it. Are you feeling well?"

She now understood.

"Has anyone ever told you that the whole hearing thing is a little creepy?" he smiled and put another serve of finished pancakes on a plate and moved them her way. "And to answer your question – no, I am not feeling well."

He stopped moving, even breathing, and quickly moved next to her cupping her face.

"Love, what has happened? Have I done anything to cause you any harm?" he was so afraid that he might had hurt her.

"No, silly," she smiled at him taking the hand that was on her cheek and kissing its palm. "I said I'm not feeling well because I can't even describe how amazing I am," when those words left her mouth he relaxed. "When I was upstairs, I tried to put my finger on it so I could put it down into my journal. I wanted to write it down so one day I can go back to it and make sure that it was real. That the best moments of my entire existence were real."

She lightly stroked his face. "But all I could write was _Dear Diary – _I could not find the right words. That is how I'm feeling, Elijah. And I wish I could tell you exactly how but I can't."

"Oh, my dear Elena, I know how you are feeling because I am experiencing it as well. In a thousand of years I have walked this Earth I have not felt anything like it. Like you," he said and kissed her.

"Now, sit down and enjoy your breakfast."

"Are you gonna sit with me?" she asked pointing at the bar stole next to her passing a place with some pancakes his way.

"Yes, Elena, I would love to," he sat down and loosened the buttons on his shirt rolling up the sleeves.

"Syrup?" she asked.

"Yes, please," he answered and stroked her hair down her back kissing her as her chin went up to his lips.


End file.
